


Holiday Cheer

by kawaiigami



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2017-2018 [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiigami/pseuds/kawaiigami
Summary: Mistletoe us a holiday tradition. Aerith discovers who's behind the latest variation on it.





	Holiday Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-KH III.

Aerith didn’t think much of the mistletoe when it started appearing in the arches of doorways and windows of Radiant Garden’s Castle. It was a popular Christmas decoration, and those were some of the best places to hang it, if a bit standard. She definitely didn’t mind the way Zack always seemed to find her beneath it, or arrange to get caught--not that they needed mistletoe as an excuse to kiss, but holiday tradition was holiday tradition.

Eventually, though, she noticed mistletoe appearing in less typical places. Not only that, but in smaller sprigs, to the point that anyone might look up and find themselves standing under one before they realized it. 

(After Riku got caught by surprise by Kairi, Naminé, and Xion in quick succession, the tradition changed from kissing underneath the mistletoe to either kissing or offering a hug, handshake, high five, or fistbump.)

The mistletoe fairies (as they’ve been nicknamed) were never caught in the act of arranging their “traps”, but Aerith picked up clues: the timing of the setup, who would be the most likely to be able to reach some of the places she’s found mistletoe in, mischievous grins that popped up for just a moment on a certain someone’s face. 

So it wasn’t much of a surprise when, while everyone else was busy decorating the rest of the castle, she turned a corner to find Sora, Kairi, and Lea. All were holding mistletoe, and Sora was in the middle of using glide so he could reach high enough to place his beside the corner of a picture frame.

They all froze, and at least Sora and Kairi have the good grace to look sheepish. Lea’s forced look of innocence wouldn’t have fooled anyone. 

Aerith simply smiled. “If you move it just a little to the right, it’ll be harder to notice until it’s too late.”

The looks on their faces were priceless.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Zack has only shown up in Olympus Coliseum so far, but if KH can be an "Aerith lives" AU, I figure it can also be a "Zack and Aerith are together" AU. XD;;;;


End file.
